Who I want most
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Bayley has always been Dean's angel... Only she doesn't know that. Nobody know that except Dean but there's nothing wrong with loving from afar. Maybe it's time for him to man up and take what he wants. But is everything he wants really how he imagined? Two-shot Dean/Bayley somewhat.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay yes I know holy shit Joz this isn't femslash! Well I like the Dean/Bayley pairing and all the other Bean pairing stories (which was like one that I actually bothered to read) didnt exactly capture Dean's unstable side in it. So I figured I would and make you wonder wtf did I just read. It's going to be a two-shot because if I kept it all as one it would have been too long of a chapter, nobody has the attention span to read a 8k word one shot, so I cut it into two chapters. The story is finished I'll post the last chapter a different day suspense is good. It doesn't have a particular time slot but I guess it's a pretty recent date since Charlotte is the NXT Divas Champ. Anyway I got the idea for this story while watching the music video for Animals by Maroon 5. Anywhore enough rambling you may enjoy this story now. Oh and btw the first part is Dean kinda just being a savage but keep reading it'll be worth it I promise! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dean's POV<strong>

_"No now you know how picky I am when it comes to guys. It either they are too nice or too clingy. I just want a guy who will take charge and tell me what to do you know? One that is sometimes over protective but yet really cute."_

_"Bay you can't be so picky no guy is ever going to be perfect down to the last detail. If you go through life looking at guys like that you'll die alone."_

_"Woooow thanks Charlotte! Way to make me feel good about myself."_

_"Hey it's the truth."_

And that's all I heard before she and her friend walked right past me. I don't know what it is about her but there is just something about her that keeps bringing me back down here. I could be spending my off days at home or with Roman and Seth catcalling babes down on the boardwalk, but yet I keep finding myself in this same building, in the same dark hallway, watching the same beautiful woman.. No my beautiful woman.. She doesn't know it yet but eventually I'll work up the courage to ask her out, then she will be my girlfriend. But just when I get the courage to do so she is talking to Breeze. Like what the hell is he even trying to do? He is soo self absorbed it isn't even funny, he looks like a fucking male go-go dancer at a gay bar, and he is in no way fit to talk to my princess. Besides I see the way he looks at her and I don't like it one bit. If I'm going to give my princess the kingdom she deserves I have to get rid of all of the enemies him included.

Anyways she just had a match against Charlotte for the championship, she didn't win. I don't know what they are waiting for my girl is more then capable of being the champion. Perhaps I'll have to have a little chat with Mr. Regal sometime soon and fix that problem. Usually After she has a match she goes to the locker room, showers, and gets dressed in her street clothes. Then depending on the time she'll either go to catering or go home. Today apperently it's somebody in the locker room birthday today so they are all going out to the clubs. It sucks because I never really like going to clubs it's too loud and I can't hear my own thoughts. None to mention all the skanks try to dance on me even after I tell them that Bayley is my girlfriend. The only reason I sometimes go is because Rome and Seth drag me there or I just need a drink. But tonight is the night where I finally can make her mine for good. Right now she is talking to him... And I need him out the picture.

"Yea so are you going out with us tonight?" He asked. Ugh why is he so close to her.. Well at least it looks that way from where I'm standing, which often tends to be in a dark place where I can't be seen at first glance.

"Yea why wouldn't I? I love dancing. That and I don't want to be alone tonight." She shrugged. He then put his hands on her hips and that is where I draw the line.

"Well maybe we can be dancing buddies? Show me your moves I'll show you mine." He spoke confidently with a supid smirk. You don't know how bad I want to rip him to shreds.

"We'll see!" She shrugged before pulling away and walked away. Good thing she walked in the opposite direction and he's walking my way now. I'm going to set him straight, so I reached into my pocket and grabbed my pocket knife that I always carry with me and waited for him to walk past me. As soon as he walked past I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him back right into my grasp with my arms around his neck and blade to his throat. I made sure to get a good grip on him as I drug him down the dark hallway nearby.

"Gah what the fuck get off me!" He yelled struggling to break free. I just tightened my grip around his neck to almost so that I was choking him out.

"Shhhh! Calm down I don't want to hurt you even though I have every reason to kill you right now." I cooed. I made sure to deepen my voice a bit so he can't really identify me later.

"Ahh get off me who are you?!"

"Right now I'm just giving you a warning. Stay away from MY Bayley or I promise you this pretty face of yours will be mangled to the point you'll kill yourself, thus saving me the trouble of killing you myself." His struggling is slowly starting to weaken so I lossened my grip some so he is still awake for this part. "It's easy you keep bothering my girl, my blade digs out your Adam's apple."

"Okay I'll leave her alone just let me go." He spoke shakily gasping for air.

"Good I don't want to have to do this again. Just remember I'm always watching. I hope this is the last time we have to talk like this." And with that I tightened my grip on his neck and slowly began choking him out. It was only a few seconds before he was out cold. So I laid him on the ground and left. I gotta go get ready for my girl. So I guess it's off to the hotel from here, but I should probably get something to eat first. I don't really associate myself with other people besides Roman, Seth, and Bayley because I find other people annoying. So that's why I eat in my locker room and that's where I'm headed now.

"Well it's nice to know you're still alive." I heard from behind me infact it's the last person I want to see. But maybe I can use it to my advantage I am still a bit turned on after what just happened. So I turned around to come face to face with Marie. I'm not even sure what her job is here.

"Yea I'm surprised too. Anyways what do you want?" I spoke flatly.

"I just want to know what I did wrong that-" Well one you aren't Bayley. Two Bayley is my girlfriend, and three you aren't Bayley. I honestly don't give a shit about her, never have never will. She is just a result of a drunken one night stand from like three months ago and she won't leave me the hell alone. The only reason I'm still standing here is because I just want some head from her, why let this semi-hard on go to waste when I can get a full hard on at the thought of her choking on my cock. What can I say I get a kick out of choking and causing harm to other people. Obviously I won't do that to my princess I could never intentionally hurt her. But right now this slut is kinda waisting my time so I cut her off.

"Look I really don't care what you are talking about I just want to know if your going to give me head or not. Because if not you're wasting my time." I spoke simply only to be met with a sharp slap causing me to drop my apple. I glared at her and the next thing I know I have her pinned against the wall with my hand clamping down around her throat. "You stupid little slut! How dare you lay your hand on me I swear I'll end your miserable life right fucking now." I gritted through my teeth as I got in her face. And she is prying at my hand trying to break free. "Don't act like you don't like this, and don't act like you aren't craving my cock like the slut you are."

"Dean let me go you bastard." She managed to choke out. I just smirked.

"Admit it you want this dick." I growled. "Admit it and I'll let you go."

"I want you.. So bad." I just grinned and let her go. And she fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Damn right you do. You're such a cum whore." I smiled. "I'll be in my room don't keep me waiting." Then I left and went into my locker room. I don't ever like having the lights on I prefer it to be dark or just really dim. I like this room because there are three lights each having it's own switch, but these switches I can control the dimness of them. So I kept two off and dimmed the other just enough to see what's going on. I just took a seat on one of couch and waited, about ten seconds later the door opened and then closed. "Hurry up I have somewhere to go!" I growled being she was taking her jolly old time.

Then from there I just sat and watched her do her thing. It isn't the best blowjob I've ever had but it'll do for now. It allows me to set my standards low that way when my girlfriend does it it'll be the best I've ever had. No but seriously I don't know what it is about her that makes me so nervous to talk to her. Maybe it's because she plays an innocent child-like character on screen. But I know for a fact that it's the innocent ones who aren't so innocent when alone. Damn just the thought of finally being able to show her how much we belong together turns me on so much. I swear she'll scream out my name as I pound the innoccense out of her. Speaking of which I forgot about Marie down there. What a shame she can't even give a decent blowjob because right now the only pleasure I'm getting is from the though of making love to Bayley so that is when I pulled out of her mouth and jerked myself off. Good thing she doesn't mean anything to me because I came all over her face and hair. I'm not even sorry that I'm not sorry. So I tucked myself back in and stood up.

"Now get out you dumb cunt!" I spat grabbing her by the arm and pushing her out the door. She didn't deserve to have me cum in her mouth if I could doze off about other things while she was sucking. Besides it's not like I wanted to anyways the only one I want to have the pleasure of doing that is my girlfriend. Shit I gotta get going if I'm going to follow the plan I gotta go get ready. So I grabbed my phone and headed to my car. Once into my car I drove the perimeter of the parking lot looking for her car, it isn't here anymore so she must be headed back to our apartment.. okay her apartment. I figured I'd go there too just to make sure she got home safely. I couldn't bare it if something horrible were to happen to her, I'd be heart broken.

She lives about twenty minutes away for the arena if you take the main way, thirteen if you take the back road. She usually takes the main way because the back way gets rather dark at night and a bit seedy. It doesn't; however stop me from taking it. When I got there I parked down the block. Far enough for me to see her without being seen myself. I'm not going to stay and watch for long this time because I gotta get ready for later. About ten minutes later I see her pull up into the parking lot and walked inside. She looks so beautiful underneath the moonlight I can't wait to be able to hold her under the moonlight. It's just the way the moon reflects off her black tresses that gives off this ethereal glow and gets me going. Then roughly five minutes later she returned back outside with Flex, our dog. I'm not entirely sure what kind of dog he is but he's a little white fluff ball and he makes her happy so I'm happy too. Once he did his doggy business they went back inside. I can see it now me, her, Flex, and our three children all together in a big house in the suburbs. I swear I'm going to work so hard to give her anything and everything she wants no questions asked. Hell she'll be my own personal devil in Prada I'll spoil her so much.

Enough about her for now time to get ready to go out. From what I heard they are going to the big club downtown. Really all I see it as is a bunch of guys trying to talk to my girl. It's going to be hard trying to block it out especially if she decides to dance with one of them, I don't care what happens tonight but I will be the one she takes home. I decided to wear a pair of denim jeans, a pair of black boots, and a semi-formal button up shirt. I didn't comb my hair I just left it messy like I always do, besides the ladies love my messy hair. It took me an hour to shower and get ready to leave. Thus giving me plenty of time to get to the club, sneak in through the back, and find a seat at the bar. Then I ordered a Budwiser and carefully scaned the room keeping a keen eye out for Bayley.

About two beers later she walked in with a bunch of other nameless familiar faces. She looks so beautiful right now, she's wearing perhaps one of the tightest little black dresses I've ever seen. It shows off all of her perfect curves. She even has her hair down at her shoulders, I can't wait to wake up with it in my face every morning. Seriously just the thought of ripping her out of that dress and ravaging her body is turning me on so much, thank goodness for the loud music constantly changing making me lose my train of thought. Then they all walked over to the bar and started to order drinks. I didn't dare look up at any of them I just stared at my beer bottle.. Well that was until someone bumped into me almost knocking me out the chair.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." She spoke to me and it was almost like an angel came and made love to my ears. It was Bayley and she looks even hotter up close.

"Uhh it's fine it wasn't your fault." I murmmered trying not to make a fool of myself in front of her. But damn I am so nervous right now.

"Wait Dean!? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised. Holy fuck I forgot about that part! What do I say? Wait she knows my name..

"Just got bored and came for a drink." I spoke as smoothly as possible.

"Hmm I never pegged you as the type who would go to a club." Wait so then that means she has thought about me before, and she knows who I am. "Well if you like I could save you a dance if you're up for it later." Oh Shit! I can feel my heart almost beating out my chest. I think she might actually like me, she asked to dance with me. Wait no that's impossiable it's just a pity offer she probably feels bad about me being here alone. She coud never like a low life like me, I'm not good enough for her.

"Umm I dunno I-"

"Bayley come on we're taking shots over here so get your ass over here!" One of her friends called out.

"Oh well I better get over there. It was nice talking to you Dean." She smiled, I just smiled back and nodded my head once before she walked away. Damn it what's wrong with me I can't do anything right. I do want to dance with her, I do want to talk to her, I do want her. DAMN IT! If only she knew. So I just watched them all take shots and then they all headed to the dance floor. It was the typical girl friends dance with eachother while the guys found random chicks to dance with. The way she moves is just so enticing and it makes me want to grab her by the hips and dance until they kick us out. Ha yea right like she'd even want to get that close to me, but I know I can be her everything. I can be the one she needs.. No I am the one she needs.

So I just stayed at the bar and kept drinking. I eventually just switched to pineapple juice I don't want to blackout tonight I want to remember our first time together, that and to add to her pleasure. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there maybe an hour then I looked back on the dance floor and she was grinding with some random guy. Oh Hell No! So I downed the rest of my drink and walked over to stand it front of her. I then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into me and away from him. I made sure to give him a look warning him to back off. He put his arms up in surrender and walked away.. What a whimp.

"I hope you saved me a dance." I spoke in her ear. Getting her to grin.

"It's here if you want it!" She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck. This is even better than I imagined it would. I smiled back at her. It's not very often I smile but she makes me want to do that. Then from there we danced until it was closing time.

"I had fun who knew the unstable one could dance?!" She giggled as we walked out of the club.

"Yea and I plan to keep it that way, tell anybody and I'll deny it." I joked poking her sides getting her to giggle. Right now we're just standing a block down the street from the club. "Anyways it's pretty late and we probably ought to get you home."

"Shoot I gave my keys to Char, will you take me home please! Pleeeeaaasse!" She begged. I'm not sure if she is drunk or if she really wants me to take her home. I don't care I'm still taking her home.

"Ummm yea sure. Anything for the doctor of huganomics." And so with that I gingerly interlaced her hand with mine and walked to my car. Did I mention her hand fit perfectly into mine? Because it does and this is it the day we begin our life together. After helping her into my car I took off towards her house. It wasn't until I was pulling into her complex that I realized I just made a huge mistake. Theoretically I shouldn't know where she lives or how to get there. She was kinda dazed off on the ride here let's hope she didn't notice. "Alright let's get you to bed ma'am." I spoke helping her out the car.

"Already? I was having so much fun tonight! Walk me in?" She slurred a bit. Who am I to say no to my girlfriend? This is my chance to make her see how perfect we are together. I just hope I don't mess this up it could be my only oppertunity to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think so far? Did it live up to what you expected it to be? Even though he's a nut, nervous Dean is too adorable. Are you kinda curious as to what happens next? If you are one of my loyal readers I bet you are prob scared as to what comes next because there is always something fucked up or weird in my stories.. Don't worry you'll be alright. But tbh I'm not even sure if there is a story like this for this particular pairing because I don't really ever read stories that aren't femslash (so you can imagine how few that is). So I wouldn't know its like whatever I don't care, but tell me what you think anout the story. I can't stress this enough to you guys, but humans are Giraffes we just have to unlock that ability to take our true form. ~Joz #FuckItUp <strong>


	2. Rapid thoughts

**All I gotta say is dont get too attached. ;)**

* * *

><p>So I walked her right up to the front door and then she opened the door allowing us both inside. This is the first time of me being in here with her knowing about it. Which reminds me I have to get her better locks because it was incredibly easy to get inside here. But that's besides the point right now her house is very.. "cute" I guess you could say. It smells like cinnamon apples in here, it's very subtle but it's there. Last time it smelled like citrus.<p>

"Okay well I guess I should head out.." I spoke slowly hoping she would stop me. She just closed her front door, locked it and then leaned up against it.

"No we don't want you to get a DWI now do we? You can stay till morning." I'm not going to argue with her even though I am actually fine right now, a little buzzed but not enough to impare my senses. I just put on an innocent face, put my hands in my pockets, and stared at her. She then walked up to me and warped her arms around my waist in a hug. I'm not sure what exactly she is doing right now but I know I don't want it to end. I say it because I know to her I'm probably just another body and she'll kick me out come morning. She is absolute perfection and I'm just some scrub who wishes for something that will never happen. But I want to mean the world to her, I want to be the important man in her life. Instead I'm just some love sick boy who is enthralled by her beauty. "Are you hungry or anything?" Yea I would love to taste your skin on my lips.

"No I'm okay for now I think." I murmmered looking down at her. Well I guess she isn't as drunk as I thought even better.

"Well come on let's go." And with that she grabbed my hand and walked me into her kitchen. She then stood me in the corner of her kitchen next to the fridge then began to look through it. "I want a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich." She spoke as she placed the jar of strawberry jelly on the counter. She then began to search her cabinets for either a knife or the peanut butter. "Damn I think I ran out of peanut butter." She pouted holding a butter knife.

"Well you have hazel nut spread in that cabinet right there." I accidentally spoke on impulse pointing to the cabinet where it should be. And she gave me a look. Shit! Damn it Dean you're a fucking idiot now she'll never let me stay the night. She then went into the said cabinet and pulled out the hazel nut spread. I then reached into my pocket for my car keys because I know what comes next.

"So it's you who has been watching me?" She asked looking down at the jar still not turning to look at me. I didn't say anything I just walked over to her and stood directly behind her.

"Do I scare you?" Then she went silent for a minute. Just the sound of our breathing and the silent hum of the fridge filling the air.

"Why didn't you just come talk to me?" She spoke in a low voice.

"I was scared. Have you looked at yourself in a mirror? You are fucking perfection while I'm just some unloveable loser who nobody cares about. You're everything I could ever want in a girl. You're cute, you have a beautiful smile, great sense of humor, kind hearted, awesome body, everybody adores you, and I know you will be able to make me a better person. I want you so bad but I can't have you because I'm not good enough for you. I wanted to talk to you... but you make me so nervous and I close up whenever I tried to. It doesn't matter now because I'm just some creepy guy who stalks you, I don't deserve you." I spoke honestly. I'm not good enough for her she deserves so much better than me. And so I just began to leave. That was before she grabed my hand.

"I saw you starring at me from down the halls. I've noticed how you have been there everytime I had a match." I turned to look at her. Wait why didn't she confront me earlier? "I'm not scared now that I know it's just you. And I can't help but to feel my heart race knowing I'm face to face with my cute stalker." She called me cute I hate being called cute! So I grabbed her by the hips and forcefully pinned her up against the wall.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this." I growled before crashing my lips into hers. There is no time to go upstairs to the bed I have to have her right now. And she is thinking the same thing being she is popping the buttons off my shirt. This was my favorite button up too. Whatever I'm getting the ultimate pleasure to finally enter her cannal with my loaded cargo boat.

If I had to describe how great it was to really show her how I felt about her physically there are no words to describe it besides destined. It felt like we were destined to do that and destined to be together forever. Like nothing in the world mattered at the moment but us and the passion going on between us. I'm not sure how long we were on the floor in.. well our kitchen now but I know we did make our way over to the living room for round two, and eventually to the bedroom for round three. So it's really safe to assume we both had a very good night. All I know is I got to end it with her cuddled into me as I held her close. This is probably one of the best nights of my life.

**_The next morning_**

When I woke up I wasn't quite sure where I was, until I noticed a little dog bed in the corner of the room that had the name "Flex" on it. Then I remembered exactly where I was and who I was with. I'm at my girlfriends house and we had a very passionate night last night. Oh it was even better than my imagination and I loved every second of it. Speaking of her she... Well that's weird I could have sworn she fell asleep in my arms last night because she isn't in bed anymore. Maybe she is in the bathroom so I climbed out of bed and found my clothes folded on the end of the bed. So I put on my boxers and pants then went into the bathroom and it's empty. Damn it I knew this would happen she probably went on a walk with her dog and expects me to be gone when she comes back. Fuck I shouldn't have got so excited about this it was nothing but a one night stand. I fucking stalked her and she knew about it, nobody wants to marry their stalker. No! No! No! No! No! No! No! I just had to fuck it up, now I'll die alone with nobody to love. I can't do anything right, and it makes me want to almost cry the one thing that means the most to me is gone. Even she knows I'm not good enough for her. Wait! Maybe she's downstairs. So with that I raced down the stairs and ran into the kitchen and there she was in all her glory.

"Hey where's the fire?" She smiled looking at me. And Flex came and clawed at my leg barking for attention. So I picked him up and kissed him on the head.

"Hey Flex! Hey buddy! Who's a good boy huh?" I cooed petting him. "You are that's right. You're a good boy!" I then placed him on the floor and turned my attention to my queen. I just walked up to her and wrapped her up in a big hug. I'm just happy she didn't leave me. "I thought you left me." I mumbled in her ear.

"Well I live here where would I go?" She joked. I just tightened my grip around her. "Okay can't breathe Dean! Too tight!" I then let her go and put my arms around her hips.

"Oh sorry. I'm just glad to see you still here.. I was afraid I scared you off last-" I then felt her press her lips to mine. Her lips feel like the inside of a rose and I can't get enough so I deepened the kiss.

"No I think it's kinda cute you went that far just to get my attention. So any guy who went through all that at least deserves a chance." She spoke wrapping her arms around my neck. But those words were like music to my ears.

"Wait so you aren't creeped out by me?" I asked just to make sure. She shook her head no.

"A little bit but I'll get over it. But then again I'm not that bright.." She trailed off. I can't get over how cute she is.

"Well now that you're mine I won't have to do that anymore. But I would in fact like it if you made me something to eat. So get to work cooking." I spoke simply before giving her a quick peck on the lips, then walked into the living room and turned on the tv. She did say she wanted a man who would take charge and tell her what to do, I'm just trying to be the best boyfriend to her.

"Are you in the mood for anything in particular?" She asked softly appearing off to the side of the room where the kitchen and living room connect.

"I don't care just cook something." I said nonschlantly. She then nodded and began to go back into the kitchen. "Oh and babe!" She turned to look at me. "You look beautiful today." I grinned. Girls love when you tell them stuff like that. Except I'm really being sincere and I mean it, she always looks beautiful. I figured I'd watch a movie on Netflix because she has one of those smart TVs that already have it on there. Besides that's what she usually does the day after a match, sit and watch Netflix all day. I don't really ever watch TV, but every where I go I hear about Orange is the New Black and how good of a show it is. So I figured I'd give it a shot since Bay has it in her recently watched. She's in the middle of an episode so I just played it from there.

"Hey what episode is this?" She asked walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I dunno. Everybody seems to love this show so I figured I'd see what's so great about it." I spoke mindlessly.

"It's a good show I think you'll like it." She said leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What are you cooking?"

"French toast sticks."

"Oh." That isn't exactly my ideal first breakfast we have together as a couple but it will do I suppose. Actually no it will do, because I'm fucking starving. I have to say this show is alright it's kinda funny. But I'd rather be watching Bellator or something, it's okay because if my Bayley likes the show then I do too. I don't really want to watch this anymore I have something else on my mind. Without a word I grabed her and pulled her onto my lap.

"What are you doi-" I just crashed my lips into hers. I want to have another go just to make sure last night was as good as I remember it to be.

"Shh just relax." I murmmered as I began kissing her neck. "You're my princess and I just want to please you. You're everything I need and I feel complete now that you're mine babe." I whispered in her ear as I slowly removed her shirt, leaving her in just a pink bra and her shorts.

"Mmmmmm Dean stop I don't... mmm want to burn uh.. your breakfast." She moaned arching her back a bit pressing her chest to my bare one, whilst gripping onto my biceps. I don't care about the food right now so. I kept nibbling at her neck.

"We can always make more. Besides you're more important." I said in a husky voice as I gently shifted our position so that she was laying on the couch and I was in between her legs. And I just stared into her eyes. "Do you really want to be mine or are you just saying that?" I asked. I need to know if this is all just some silly game to her or if she is completely serious. I don't want to ask because I'm scared she'll reject me. I mean look at me I have no real family, the entire world thinks I have some serious mental issues, and the girl I who I want most probably thinks I have issues too. I'm not good enough for her she can do so much better. The only reason she is probably letting me stay is because I gave her the ride of her life several times last night. I hit it so good she was calling my daddy. But thoses were all feelings and words out of lust and pleasure, I need to hear it when she is completely level headed.

"Yea I don't see why not. I'd be lying if I said I never thought you were cute because you are so hot. And you went through all that trouble just so you can say hi. I've never had anyone do anything like that for me and that's what makes you special Dean." My name sounds so sweet coming from her lips. This is it I finally have who I wanted most and I feel great.

"Does that mean I'm your man?" She just giggled and kissed me on the nose.

"Umm.. Sure if you want to. You don't have to if-" I just pressed my lips to hers.

"Oh you know I do!" I smiled. She makes me feel things I've never felt before. But right now I want to feel her on me. So I went back to kissing and touching. Then one thing lead to another and we are going at it like mad. I'm not sure how long that was but it was long enough for our breakfast to finish cooking. We just decided to let it cool a bit before we eat, so we went back upstairs to finish what we started. She feels like heaven and I don't ever want to leave. I'm not sure how long that lasted either, but it must have been a long while. All I know is when I finished she was so tired so I held her for a bit as she slept before slipping from her grasp and going downstairs.

I then went into the kitchen and decided to eat the French toast, they weren't even warm just cold. Crap what time is it I have a plane to catch sometime today.. Oh it's just a little past 3 in the afternoon. It's Sunday today and I have to be at Raw tomorrow night I don't remember where, but I know it's really far away from here. I don't want to go I don't want to leave my girlfriend here in her lonesome. It feels really good to call her my girlfriend and it isn't just part of my imagination. She is the one and I know she won't break my heart like others in the past, she's different from them all. I kinda wish I didn't have to leave later because I just want to spend time with her and nobody else. I wonder if she feels the same about me. I like to assume so, but judgeing by the way she clung onto me while we were sleeping I think I'm right. Shit I just remembered I still have to pack my shit, I forgot to do that yesterday. Damn it that means I'll have to leave her earlier than I want to. I wonder what she is gunna do after I leave. She'll probably go to the gym or something.. I don't know if I like that with all the guys checking her out, or they'll take off their shirts. The ladies love guys with abs, it's not like Bayley doesn't enjoy mine after all she did trace it with her tongue. I just don't want any of them to "spot her" only to just feel all on her.. Well maybe she'll take Flex for a walk to the dog park they always go to. No I don't like that idea either with all the guys who only take their dog there just to get numbers from girls. That's too big of a risk especially with the guys who own small dogs, for some reason girls love guys like that. Perhaps she'll go shopping with her friends. I know I don't have to worry about Tyler I made sure he won't touch her, it's all the randoms that worry me. My Bayley is beautiful and I'm sure everybody will notice it too. So every time she goes out guys will probably flock to her like she's a French frie on the boardwalk and they are hungry seagulls. Mine? Mine? Mine? That's what they'll think but she's mine she belongs to me Dean nobody else. I'll murder anybody who even looks at my girl for more than three seconds.. Or maybe it's her who I have to be careful of. She knows she can do a whole lot better than me and she could quite possiably have any guy in the world if she wanted. Does she even like me like I like her. Look how easily she took me home last night, hell if I could do it that easily any guy could do it. What if I'm not the only one who stalked her? She was so turned into the thought of me watching her every move, and so if any other guy was watching us he knows how easy it is to get her. He could steal her away with in seconds and I'd know nothing about it! What if she decides she want him and not me? I'll be fucking heartbroken...

No! Not again I'll be damned if I get my heartbroken again. I guess I just have to break her heart before she breaks mine. There is no way in hell she is going to cheat on me while I'm gone. So it looks like we have to have a little chat. I then walked into the bedroom and she is still sleeping. Damn she is so cute when she sleeps.. But she's a cheating bitch! I then jumped on the bed and crawled on top of her strattling her hips. I just stared down at her. Give a girl everything and she'll throw it all away because some guy said she has nice hair.

"Dean what are you doing?" She mumbled looking at me. I just stared at her. How could she do that to me I loved her.

"Why would you want to do that to me?" I questioned trying not to cry. She means the whole fucking world to me.

"What are you talking about? Dean you're acti-"

"Don't play stupid now you whore! I fucking love you a you're just going to throw it all away for what? I am good enou-"

"Dean get off me I can't breathe! What are you talking about? Why are you bei-" I then dug into my pocket for my blade and pulled it out only for her eyes to grow wide.

"You can't cheat on me if you aren't alive to do it!" And with that I drove my blade right into her heart. Then I found myself pulling it out and repeating the process over and over again. With every thrust she'd try and push me off her but her efforts were futile because the blanket was pinned down by my knees trapping her underneath me. "You can't hurt me too!" I growled. Every new stab I made blood would splatter everywhere it looked like the inside of a microwave after you overheat tomato sauce and it went all over the place. I don't know how many times I plunged my knife of justice into her but her struggling stopped and she was coughing up blood. I just sat and watched as her breathing began to thin and become shallow. I could see the life slipping from her body, so I pressed my lips to hers stealing her last breath before her she stopped breathing and went completely limp. That's it. She can't hurt me anymore. I just sat back and stared at her beautiful face that's now covered in blood. It's a shame it had to end like this but I just wouldn't be able to handle it if she cheated on me while I was gone too. It sucks because we really could have been beautiful together.

After a minute or two of sitting I climbed off her and went into the bathroom. I then washed off my blade and washed my hands clean of her blood. Fuck I'm covered in her blood it's all over my chest. Good thing I was only in my boxers so I turned on the shower and took a shower. It would be weird if I left covered in blood. I thought it was cute because her shampoo has sort of a cinnamon apple smell to it. Good thing I love the smell of cinnamon apples because now my hair smells like it too. Once I finished my shower I walked back out to find Flex on the bed and he's just laying next to her wimpering. I can't just leave him here all by himself, and I don't want them to put him in a kennel. Looks like I'll adopt him as my own. So I picked him up and rinsed him off in the shower. Once I finished that I grabbed a few of his toys and went downstairs. I figured I'd reheat my French toast and eat it because I'm fucking starving. After I finished eating I put all of Flex's toys in my car him included. I then went back inside once more to say my good-byes.

As I stood and stared at her I couldn't help but feel a bit bad that Flex will grow up with out his mommy because she passed away this morning. That's okay I'll be sure to take good care of him.

"Well babe this is it. I gotta go catch a plane to Raw tomorrow night. I'm gunna miss you so much." I spoke honestly standing next to the bed. "I love you Bayley see you soon babe." I then gave her one last kiss. It had a very coppery taste to it and that's how I'll remember our last kiss. Her red coppery tasting lipstick on my lips. I then closed her eyes for the last time before leaving. Before I went home I had to stop and get Flex new tags, a bed, food, and toys. If I can't spoil her then I'll spoil him. And he'll even come on the road with me too.

_**A week later**_

_"As you can see all the Superstars and Divas are wearing bright colored headbands in honor of the loss of one of our up and coming Divas Bayley."_

Spoke Cole as all of the roster stood at the top of the ramp and her picture on the titiantron above our heads. Backstage it was eerie and kind of gloomy, everybody is still trying to figure out who and why. The cops have absolutely no leads and no suspects. But the show must go on and we gotta keep our heads up.

Flex and I have grown to really like each other. He is actually pretty cool he sometimes will play fetch, or he'll dance on his back legs when he is happy. I think it's so adorable. Seth and Roman like him too he's part of the pack now. Since he is so small I like to take him with me to some of the shows and I just let the Diva's watch him while I go to the ring. But this time was different this time Flex for some reason decided to surprise me and play hide and seek after he jumped out of my arms.

"Flex! Come here boy! Flex!" I yelled looking for him. I then heard him barking and a giggle around the corner so that's where I headed.

"I assume this is your kid?" Asked a brunette I think I've seen before but I can't put my finger on it.

"Haha yea he's a little ball of energy. Sorry about that." I spoke scratching the back of my head.

"Nah it's okay I understand my dog runs off a lot too." She spoke petting him. She's pretty so she has to be a Diva because she's wearing purple shorts and a top to match. I like her because she's wearing a leather jacket and fingerless gloves. I like girls who wear leather jackets. "Anyways here you are." She spoke handing him to me.

"Thanks I appreciate it." I smiled slightly.

"No problem he's adorable, anyway I gotta get going my match is up next. See you later" And with that she walked away. I may not know her name but I have a feeling I'll find it out later along with a bunch of other stuff about her.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it would make you question my sanity. That was a surprise ending wasn't it? I know you are probably really upset that it happened, because I think this could have made for a perf story... But that isn't entertaining to me. It isn't the Jozzy style, besides when does a stalker victim situation ever end well anyways?<strong>**I dunno I just had to get that out my system. But Dean does Love Bayley it's just he let his thoughts get the best of his emotions. It is what it is. I'm gunna go eat a Twix. ~Joz #FuckItUp **


End file.
